


Annas Trick

by TLen



Category: SOKO Stuttgart | Stuttgart Homicide
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Jo setzt einen Tipp Annas um. (Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie die Folge hieß, auf die es sich bezieht. Jedenfalls mein Anna, dass Frauen gern einen Ohrring oder ähnliches mal in der Sofa- oder Bettritze vergessen, um zu testen, ob ihr Freund aufräumt und dann auch weiß, wem das Teil gehört oder mit mehreren was am Laufen hat)





	Annas Trick

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

Joachim Stoll starrte doch etwas ungläubig auf seinen Fund. Er musste zugeben, er hatte Annas Behauptung, Frauen würden gern einmal mit Absicht eine Kleinigkeit in der Wohnung ihres Freundes „verlieren“, um zu testen ob dieser a) aufräume und b) wisse, wem er den Gegenstand zu zuordnen habe, also nicht mehrgleisig fahre, als ziemlichen Unfug abgetan. Doch eine genauere Inspektion der Ritzen – seine Neugier hatte da gesiegt - in seinem Bett und hinter den Polstern seines Sofas hatte doch eine erkleckliche Sammlung an Ohrringen, Kettchen und Lippenstiften zu Tage gefördert.

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung wischte er alles in eine Plastiktüte und warf sie in den Mülleimer. Nur einen Gegenstand behielt er und wem er diesen zu zuordnen hatte, das wusste er genau.

///

„Vermisst du was?“ Jo schloss die Tür zum Computerraum hinter sich, ehe er hinter Ricos Drehstuhl trat und den kleinen USB-Stick vor seinen Augen baumeln ließ.

„Du hast also sauber gemacht?“, lächelnd drehte sich Rico herum. „Oder wolltest du nur Annas Theorie testen?“

Jo grinste. „Das wolltest du doch offensichtlich auch oder wie kam der sonst unter meine Matratze? Du hast in meinem Bett schließlich was Besseres zu tun, als am Computer zu sitzen.“

„Und viel gefunden?“, wollte Rico statt einer Antwort wissen.

Jo zuckte geringschätzig mit den Schultern. „Nichts weiter, was wichtig wäre.“

Dann beugte er sich zu Rico herab und küsste ihn.

Ende


End file.
